


Fall Collections

by FeliciaSueLynn



Series: Seasons in Chicago [5]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Jong Suk and Woo Bin finally make the plunge and move in together and everything is perfect. Or is it?This is the last installment in this series.





	1. Foreward

Woo Bin glances around the cold apartment. The white is a stark contrast to the shocking reds and oranges of the changing leaves directly outside his living room window and it makes the room feel lonely even if he didn't really decorate much in the first place. He can hear Jong Suk's faint voice as he talks on the phone in the kitchen and he smiles to himself. He's lived here since moving to Chicago and now moving out seems a bit bittersweet even if it is to move in with Jong Suk.

Woo Bin tapes up the last box and sighs. He's definitely going to miss it but he's excited and nervous to finally be moving in with Jong Suk. Their one year anniversary is only a few months off and they're both learning more about each other and at places they've always dreamed of being in their lives. 

"Woo Bin-ah," Jong Suk enters the room from the kitchen, "that was In Guk. He'll be here in 10 with his friend's truck to help us move."

"Good. That means ten minutes to make out before he gets here," Woo Bin teases and engulfs Jong Suk in his arms. Jong Suk shakes his head disapprovingly but hugs Woo Bin back.

"You big goof. Can we at least sit down?"

Woo Bin pulls back slightly and smirks before picking up Jong Suk bridal style and carrying him over the couch. 

"You're wish is my command," Woo Bin says setting Jong Suk down gently.

Jong Suk laughs and pulls Woo Bin down beside him and rests his head on Woo Bin's shoulder.

"No making out but this is nice."

"Aw," Woo Bin pouts, "Fine. I guess it will be better to do later in our apartment."

Woo Bin smiles. Saying the phrase still makes him giddy. Jong Suk looks at him and smiles, too. This is going to be perfect.


	2. 01

Jong Suk smiles setting the last box down in the middle of his living room. Woo Bin is laying spread eagle in front of the bedroom and bathroom doors, the only part of his floor that isn't covered in boxes. In Guk is face down on the couch mumbling something that Jong Suk can't make out.

"Lift your head up and say that again," Jong Suk says and wades through the boxes to the couch. He sits on In Guk's feet and laughs when he hears the responding "get the fuck off." In Guk turns his head so it's facing where Jong Suk's TV would be if there weren't stacks of boxes on his coffee table.

"What I said was, when are you guys feeding me? I think I deserve that much."

"As soon as I can peel myself off the floor," Woo Bin laughs. 

"How about I just call and get pizza delivered," Jong Suk asks already pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

"Sounds like a plan," In Guk huffs, "I want meat lovers."

"Just get whatever," Woo Bin says.

Jong Suk makes the call and busies himself by starting to organize what he can. He love organization and the current mess made by boxes upon boxes of stuff is starting to drive him slightly crazy. He's in the middle of moving boxes based on how heavy they are (heaviest should be on the bottom of course) when Woo Bin wraps his arms around him effectively stopping his movement.

"Come on. Take a break, relax. We'll get it sorted soon enough," Woo Bin murmurs into Jong Suk's ear pulling the slightly shorter man away from the boxes.

"It's just driving me crazy."

"I know and we'll start in on it as soon as we eat, right In Guk?"

"What," In Guk says looking dazed, "I wasn't sleeping!"

Woo Bin laughs, "So maybe it will just be us two starting in on it."

Jong Suk laughs and nods, "I think that's for the best."

The pizza arrives soon after that and three men pig out the three large pizzas completely devoured in 20 minutes. Jong Suk leans back onto the couch patting his stomach.

"That hit the spot."

"Definitely," In Guk replies, "And now that I'm fed. I'm leaving. I can't believe I let you guys rope me into helping. I have to get my friend's truck back."

"Thanks," Woo Bin says.

"No problem, I guess," In Guk teases and puts on his jacket, "hey, where is that shoot we're doing Tuesday at again?"

"A town in the suburbs called Tinley Park. Just meet me here at 8 and we'll take the Metra out together. Apparently the shoot is actually at that train station."

"Got it. Catch you on the flip side, Jong Suk."

Jong Suk shakes his head, "Bye."

"So, how about we turn on some music and get started?"

"Are you sure? You look exhausted. We can wait if you want?"

"But you don't want. Come on, let's get started. It's only 2 anyway. We have several hours before a decent bed time comes around," Woo Bin smiles. 

"You're too good for me."

"As long as you know it," Woo Bin smiles, "Now help me move the boxes in front of the stereo so we can put on that mix CD I know you have for cleaning and organizing."

"I don't have a CD like that," Jong Suk protests but it comes out weak when Woo Bin shoots him a pointed look that says "yea right."

"Fine," Jong Suk tries to act agitated but the smile shows through his voice. He grabs a box from Woo Bin setting it down in another inconvenient spot but he doesn't really have a choice. The stereo is reachable and Woo Bin turns to Jong Suk.

"Where's the CD?"

"It's already in there," Jong Suk says nonchalantly looking away from Woo Bin. 

"Of course it is," Woo Bin smiles. He presses play on the CD player and Body2body by Jay Park blasts through the speakers. Woo Bin turns it down a bit.

"Where should we start?"

"Here is better than anywhere else."

"Sounds good. By the way, what's the spare bedroom for?"

"I figured it could be an office slash work space. I already have 2 desks set up in there and several book shelves actually. We can also use it for storage a bit."

"That sounds perfect actually."

The rest of the weekend is spent dancing around the apartment organizing, unpacking, and clearing out boxes to the many cleaning mixes Jong Suk has. By Sunday night, the apartent is box free and Jong Suk is feeling great about where all of Woo Bin's stuff ended up. Everything has a place and Jong Suk loves it. 

The rest of September and half of October passes by in a flash. Jong Suk thinks they're in a honeymoon phase because they don't fight at all. Everything is perfect. Almost too perfect. He can't help but be anxious waiting for the ball to drop or the carpet to be ripped out from under him.


	3. 02

Woo Bin walks around the apartment. He's got some time to kill before his photo shoot and he's still not sure of where all his knick-knacks and pictures ended up. He's completed settled now but he wants to make the apartment theirs not just his things moved around Jong Suk's already placed things.

Woo Bin stops at the book shelves lining one wall of the living room. He's got pictures of his family and friends on a shelf that sits about waist high. He doesn't sit right with him. He shouldn't have to bend to see pictures. 

Looking for an empty shelf Woo Bin notices Jong Suk's indie DVD collection on the top shelf of the book case over. It's a little above eye level but it's better than what it's at and this way he thinks Jong Suk could reach his DVDs easier. It's a win-win.

Smiling, Woo Bin moves the picture frames to the side table of the couch so he can move the DVDs down. He makes sure to keep Jong Suk's DVDs in the exact same order since he knows Jong Suk is particular about that when he moves them to the lower shelf. Then arranges his picture frames on the top shelf. He takes a step back admiring his work. He nods his head, pleased with his decision.

"Woo Bin," Jong Suk calls from the bathroom.

"Yea, babe," Woo Bin replies taking one last glance at the book shelf before heading in the direction of the bathroom.

"I forgot a towel, could you grab me one?"

"Anything for you," Woo Bin replies cheesily. 

"Shuddup," Jong Suk says but Woo Bin can hear the smile in his voice. He grabs a towel from the linen closet and sets it on the counter in the bathroom.

"I'll see you later, I've got my photo shoot in an hour and it's in the suburbs so it will take a while by the train."

"Oh yea, that one you have with In Guk at the train station?"

"That one. I'll be home late. I promised I'd go out to drinks with him to hear him complain about his most recent heartbreak."

"Aw, you mean that girl he met drunk a party last week didn't pan out, too bad," Jong Suk peeks around the shower curtain voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on now, you know he falls hard for any one he thinks has a cute butt," Woo Bin replies giving Jong Suk a pointed look.

"Yea, yea. Whatever will he do until he finds the next love of his life."

Woo Bin gives him a look that says be nice and Jong Suk concedes.

"I know. I'm just teasing. Text me later?"

"Of course," Woo Bin smiles and then leans in giving Jong Suk a sweet peck on the lips.

Woo Bin leaves the bathroom, grabs his jacket, and heads down the stairs of their apartment. He smiles, domesticate life sits well with him he thinks. In Guk is waiting at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Yo," Woo Bin says as a way of greeting.

"Oh hey," In Guk sounds dejected,"I was just about to call you."

"Well here I am. Ready to go?"

In Guk nods and Woo Bin can tell the train ride there and back will consist of In Guk ranting but honestly Woo Bin couldn't be brought down from his love high even if he wanted to. 

The photo shoot goes well. They ended up getting there 10 minutes early which was too early according to In Guk's always exactly on time policy but Woo Bin ignored him. The train ride home was exactly as Woo Bin expected and still In Guk dragged him to their favorite bar, a quiet jazz place that you could actually talk at a normal volume and still be heard, and complained some more.

Woo Bin's phone buzzes in his pocket and he goes to reach for it. Remembering his promise to Jong Suk to text him, Woo Bin scrambles to get it how of his pocket. He drops the phone in the process and bends down to pick it up.

"Seriously Woo Bin, you're going to be all cutesy with Jong Suk while I'm going through a crisis over here?"

"I am not-"

"Save it. You guys are always cutesy. And you're face tells me you forgot to do something regarding him. Whatever. Call him back. I'm going to go drown my sorrows in more liquor and maybe a sappy song. Open mic starts in 5 minutes."

Woo Bin smiles, "You do that. I'm here for you."

In Guk flips him off as he walks towards the bar. Woo Bin just laughs as he returns to his phone calling Jong Suk back. Still smiling when he hears the phone click over Woo Bin says, "Hey babe, sorry I didn't text. things got hectic. How are you?"

"What the actual fuck Kim Woo Bin?!"


	4. 03

"What the actual fuck Woo Bin?!"

"I said I was sorry I forgot. There's no reason for you to talk to me like that," Woo Bin defends voice rising an octave higher than normal.

"You think I'm talking about that? No. Why did you move my shit? I had it there for a reason you can't just go moving things without asking!"

"Wait, you're upset because I switched the two shelves? I just wanted my pictures to be in a place that was easily seen. I didn't think you'd mind, you're DVDs are easier to reach now."

"That's right you DIDN'T THINK," Jong Suk nearly yells, "how can you just move stuff on my book shelf?"

"Wait, Suk, stop. You're being irrational. It's no big deal. We can find a different spot for my pictures and I'll put your DVDs back. Problem solved."

Jong Suk has to restrain himself from outright screaming when Woo Bin tells him he's being irrational. Doesn't Woo Bin understand? He has everything in a perfect order. Why should he have to change it? Hasn't he already compromised enough.

"No, problem not solved. Nothing else on my bookshelves can be moved down. You're pictures have to stay on the lower shelves. I thought we agreed."

"I thought they were OUR book shelves," Woo Bin counters, "And no. I thought we were just placing things to get them out of boxes until we could completely decorate."

"Yea. Our shelves, that I bought, with my stuff," Jong Suk seethes, "You know what never mind. Let's just talk about it when you get home, whenever that is!"

"I'll come home now if you want," Woo Bin offers to try and soothe things but only makes the issue worse with Jong Suk.

"No. I can't deal with you right now."

Jong Suk can hear In Guk questioning Woo Bin about the situation. 

"I'm hanging up now if you're going to ignore me," Jong Suk threatens.

"No. Wait. I'm leaving now okay. Let's talk about this, calmly like adults."

Jong Suk doesn't wait to hear any more. He hangs up, grabs his coat and heads out the door. He can't be there in that place when Woo Bin arrives. Part of him knows he's being irrational. His DVDs were in the exact same order, he checked, and he could still reach them as easily as before. But there's just something about Woo Bin invading a space he already claimed and retaking it that angers him to no extent. He can't even explain why he's so angry, just that he is. 

He walks aimlessly trying to cool his heated temper when his feet find him at the very bar he knew Woo Bin was at earlier. He hopes Woo Bin meant it when he said he was leaving because Jong Suk desperately needs a drink.

He opens the door and heads to the bar taking a seat and ordering vodka on the rocks. Someone huffs and slumps into the seat beside him.

"You know, this was supposed to be the night I complained about my problems, not the night that I help fix yours and Woo Bin's. Again I might add."

"In Guk, just go away...please?"

Jong Suk sips at his drink not looking over to the older man. Woo Bin and Jong Suk have had a few small spats since Jong Suk's issue in the summer but nothing that lasted more than a few hours and definitely nothing that In Guk helped with so Jong Suk things In Guk is really milking it. 

"No. You're being an idiot."

Jong Suk slams his glass down on the counter and looks over at In Guk enraged.

"I'm being an idiot?? He's the one who moved my stuff without asking on my bookshelf."

"Jong Suk, you two live together now. It will be an adjustment no doubt but the bookshelf and the stuff on it are now both of yours and you need to get used to it."

"You don't understand," Jong Suk huffs turning away again and bringing the cold glass back to his lips.

"No I understand perfectly. It's hard getting used to someone being around to touch and move your stuff. You have a routine, a collection basically and you don't want it disturbed. I understand perfectly. But just like the leaves changing color and dropping from the trees in the fall, you need to learn to change your outlook on things and drop the unnecessary theatrics."

Jong Suk laughs, "where are you going with that metaphor?"

"You get what I mean. I'm slightly drunk, but you understand."

Jong Suk sighs, "Yea, I guess I get it. I just, I've never liked my stuff messed with. Even when I lived at home with my parents."

"Then that's a boundary you need to set with Woo Bin. Stop being an ass and go home."

"Thanks," Jong Suk says standing up. The bartender walks over to give Jong Suk his receipt. "It's on him, okay," Jong Suk says before the bartender can hand it to him and points to In Guk. Jong Suk makes a dash out of the bar before In Guk can get a hold of him and head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The argument might seem a little far fetched but trust I've had a similar argument when I lived with my ex. It happens.


	5. Final

Woo Bin looks at the shelf that started the stupid fight. No matter how he looks at it, change is inevitable, like the seasons and Jong Suk will just have to deal. He decides to leave the shelves as he put them. Jong Suk must have been to mad to switch the shelves he reasons. He sits down on the couch when he hears the front door open behind him. Woo Bin turns his head slightly to see Jong Suk.

"Woo Bin, I-" "Jong Suk, we-" 

They speak at the same time and both stop immediately and share and awkward laugh.

"Woo Bin, I'm sorry," Jong Suk breathes, "Change is hard for me. But I need to get over it."

"We really do need to work on communication," Woo Bin laughs and looks down at his hands in his lap. Jong Suk sits next to him on the couch and links there hands together in Woo Bin's lap.

"We've made it through four seasons. A full year. I'm sure we'll make it many more," Jong Suk says confidently and squeezes Woo Bin's hands.

"Me, too," Woo Bin replies and lays a small kiss to Jong Suk's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is neither the ending you deserve or the ending I wanted to write, but I'm so burnt out on this series. I love this series dearly don't get me wrong and I'll probably revisit it, make it better, make this installment WAY BETTER, but for now I need it to be complete. I hope the ending is at least satisfying. I'm sorry it couldn't be the normal 6 chapters.


End file.
